Birthday Blonde
by AshleeTheDragon
Summary: Mm, a birthday celebration indeed....Sasunaru, heavy YAOI, pure smut. Warnings inside. No flames.


My first Naruto smut written, but definitely not my first yaoi smut.

Warnings: Heavily descripted sex, fetish themes (don't want to ruin the surprises!)

**PLEASE READ THIS**: This is **very detailed** yaoi (boy x boy) sex. Do NOT flame because I give you clear warnings now. You should know better. If you find anything objectionable about this, **PLEASE** don't badmouth me and/or point it out. I know what's there, I wrote it based on what I wanted to see in my writing.

That being said, please don't think that I don't want feedback. I **love** feedback, in fact I am overjoyed when people give me friendly tips and suggestions. And I especially love to hear opinions on my work, since it encourages me to write more (it's so much easier to get inspired when you realize there are people out there who like what you're doing). So please take your time to write a review, it's greatly appreciated.

Anyways, I'm done talking. Read on.

--------

Naruto's mouth was sweet, a sweetness that seemed almost too overbearing, yet intoxicating at the same time. A thrist for a dehydrated man. The shadowy figure took his time leisurely plungering his little kitsune's cavern, tongue gently running along and exploring every inch. When their organs met one another, an impression of entwined snakes took place as they fought for dominance.

Suddenly feeling the need for oxygen, they pulled back, and the Uchiha watched through half lidded eyes as a bit of_ their _saliva dribbled down the boy's plump, kiss bruised lips, dripping onto a naked chest. Their clothes had already been shed, and nothing stood between them and their desire...

"Sasuke.." those lips whispered, and said boy shuddered, leaning down to bury himself in a tan shoulder, tongue curiously exploring that caramel flesh. The sweat on his skin gave a salty sting as he lapped at the boy's neck, tracing the jugular slowly, memorizing every single inch. He relished in the little noises coming out of his lover, each one engraving into his mind, and the heated pleasure staring to build in his stomach. Though his libido demanded attention, this night was just for Naruto...

Speaking of which, the blond let out a small shriek as his boyfriend lapped down to a dusky nipple, tugging carefully with teeth and lips. Earning a smirk from the raven haired man.

"You're so sensitive here," Sasuke murmured as he pulled back, fingers moving to squeeze what very little fat the Uzumaki held in his chest, thumbs still taunting his stiff peaks. Naruto let out a groan in reply, foot pushing into the matress as if it'd help brace him from the onslaught of pleasure. Very sensitive...

Onyx eyes watched curiously, and said leg was grabbed, brought up in the air. Naruto let out a harsh pant, suddenly knowing what his teme was planning. He puffed out slowly, waiting for that wet, warm organ to touch him...

Sasuke started at the boy's heel, letting his tongue drag up straight through the middle and ending where his toes began. His whiskered love let out a small giggle, but his attention was on the boy's desire, which gave a little twitch at the gesture. Ever since he had learned about the blonde's foot fetish, that's what alway held his attention. Watching his stiff arousal jump at every little lick, and nip, and suck. Which in turn caused his _own_ arousal to do the same thing. It was a breathtaking sight.

Making sure to breathe through his nose, the raven pulled the big toe into his mouth and sucked deftly, fingers massaging the tight, smooth skin of his little foot. He tore his gaze away from Naruto's cock to look up at his actual face, breath hitching as he saw him fisting his own golden locks and staring down at him with glazed, blue orbs.

"A...aaah," those lips let escape, the sight of the Uchiha lavishing his toe and staring at him so intensely was making it difficult to even breathe, let alone keep control. His unoccupied foot took up the other's previous job, digging harshly into the bed, harsher than before. He forced his toes not to curl, he didn't need to accidentally cut his boyfriend's tongue with his sharp nail.

Soon it was too much, and crying out his lover's name, he came, his hot cum airborne for just a split second before coming back down to land on his chest and torso, splattering slightly. Sasuke slowly let go of the boy, a pop emitting as his mouth pulled away too. Licking his lips, he let the other's legs rest for now as he kneeled down, eyes traveling over the puddle of cum cooling on the tan skin.

His own pale fingers reached over and scooped up all that he could, gathering a handful of the bittersweet substance (in his opinion). Carefully, without spilling any, he started pumping the softening member, coaxing it back to life and also coating it well, slicking it up.

Yes, he wasn't lying when he said this night was all for Naruto.

Satisfied, he grabbed ahold of the boy's sticky thighs, pushing them so that they were fully bent and spread apart, upper legs pressing tightly against his caramel chest and ankles hooked over his own pale shoulders. Naruto gave him a tired, yet interested look, and he could only grin back. If there was one thing he took advantage of too much, it was the boy's flexibility. Could it be helped though, when it benefited to fun sex positions?

Scooting so that he could sit on the tan inner thighs if he wanted to, he reached under to position his lover, slowly easing himself down. He felt the ring of muscle stretch enough to welcome Naruto's mushroom head, the rest of his need following as he inched himself further down, trying not to wince. he wasn't uke often, so he wasn't as used to it as the other was.

Still, as he found himself fully sheathing the rock hard cock, he bit back a groan, keeping himself balanced by kneeling. He leaned down, sealing his kit's legs tightly between their bodies as they shared a kiss, tongues mingling with each other. Slowly pulling himself up halfway, he tensed, holding himself upright, before rocking back and forcing the blonde's dick up his ass yet again, earning a choked gasp.

They continued like this, slowly rocking against each other and pressing fervent kisses to their quivering mouths. It wasn't about sex, it was about their love, and taking their time tonight. Lust filled rutting could come another time.

What felt like an eternity between them could of honestly been only an hour. Breathing out each other's name, they came together, Naruto spurting deep inside his raven lover, and Sasuke shooting across the thighs and chest in front of him.

He pulled himself off his lover slowly, wincing at the slight pain as the flaccid cock was released from the tight passage. It was a good thing he had great stamina (maybe not Naruto stamina, but decent enough), or else he would of collapsed a while back from the pressure he had created by holding himself up by his knees.

Flopping lifelessly on the bed next to his golden haired angel, he pressed their sweaty bodies together, not bothering to pull up the sheets. They needed the air to cool down their bodies anyway. He sighed contently, hearing whispered murmurs of affection ring against his alabaster ear.

Closing his own night time eyes, he breathed out before exhaustion drew them both into sleep, "Happy Birthday Naruto."

------TBC-----

Hope you enjoyed that. Sorry if you need cold showers, as well. Heheh, R/R! Ja ne.


End file.
